


Fishing

by Avocado



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fishing, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado/pseuds/Avocado
Summary: You all miss Noctis.Set the day after my other Ignis/Reader fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really focusing on you/Ignis but it is set the next day. I didn't want to put it in the other story so it's a little ficlet of its own.

You both missed him.

It cut Ignis deep into his soul. You could see it at your wedding, the way he smiled whenever he heard Gladio and Prompto laugh, and then didn't hear Noctis join in. You didn't blame him. Part of his soul was missing. He loved you, but Noctis had been his brother.

You had an idea.

The next morning, bright and early, you started your honeymoon. With Prompto and Gladio in tow. And a bunch of fishing equipment.

Hmm. Perhaps a little too bright and early.

You sat on the bank of the river, cast your line, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Every now and then Prompto would start up straight in his seat, as if he'd gotten a bite.

False alarm every time.

When it got to about midday you realised how bored you were.

When it got to 3pm if you had to go through any more of this you would scream.

At 5pm, Prompto broke the silence.

"This is so boring!" he exclaimed, throwing the rod down. "Why did he like this?! Why?"

"Probably because he was good at it," muttered Gladio. You saw your husband smiling.

"Ignis?"

"I was merely thinking about his reaction at seeing us all like this."

A silence.

"He'd probably say what we were doing wrong," you decided. There was a small chorus of laughter because he probably would.

You looked to the sky. You hoped, wherever your friend was, he was happy.


End file.
